Gods Eater Burst- To Properly Express
by rydia3791
Summary: How can I properly express these feelings on this special day? Valentine day special one-shot.


_Author's note: Happy V-day everyone! Thought I'd do a little one-shot for this special occasion, and I just couldn't pass this up! All you guys and girls, make sure to send out your feelings to your S.O. or if you don't have anyone just yet, (speaking for myself), hope this one-shot will give you all the heart-warming feels!_

_All copyrights (except my avatar) belong to the original creators and producers. For those who want a visual on my character, here is the profile based on the game:_

_Name: Drake Galios_

_Gender: Male_

_Code name: 11th hour_

_Hairstyle: 5_

_Color: 15_

_Face: 6_

_Skin: 1_

_Top: Petunia Jacket_

_Bottom: Naval Slit_

_Voice: 4_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Drake stared intensely at the paper in front of him. He lounged on his room's couch, and read through the words, hearing only the faint hum of the terminal and furnace. "…..I should just shred this. It's a waste of time to deal with something like this." He said bitterly. Drake folded the paper and decided to go to Sakaki's lab. The blue-haired man stood up from his couch and stepped out, walking to the elevator. After a short elevator trip, the leader stood in front of the doctor's lab. Out of pure politeness, he knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in." called a familiar voice.

He pressed the button to the lab, having the door reveal the doctor, in his usual seat. He gave his usual shifty-eyed smile and cheerfully greeted him, "Hello Drake. What brings you here?"

"Hi Sakaki; where's your shredder? I need to get rid of some filed documents that nobody needs."

Sakaki smiled sadly at his request. "Oh sorry, Drake. I just had my shredder sent off for repairs. If you're going to get rid of some documents, why not go downstairs to the furnace?"

Drake inwardly hesitated at the thought; going all the way downstairs to just burn this one single paper, felt like a bit too much of a travel distance for him. "Oh, since that's the case, then do you have a lighter? I just want to get rid of this quickly so I can go train." He quickly said.

"There should be one on the drawer on the side there." The doctor pointed.

Drake nodded and stepped to the drawer. As the leader searched through the drawer, Sakaki pondered at Drake's words. It felt like he was in a rush to get rid of the paper in his hand, and what's more, today was a special day, especially for him. Curiosity getting the better of his mind, he spoke up and asked, "Why train at a time like this?"

Drake pulled out the lighter and turned his attention to the doctor. "Sorry?"

"Isn't today a special occasion for couples like you and Alisa?"

Drake knew what the doctor was getting at. He inwardly slapped at himself for slipping up, as today made him feel a little nervous. "Well, I don't know how to celebrate Valentine's Day, quite frankly. I practically pay almost no attention to it."

As he caught the troubled tone in Drake's voice, Sakaki explained, "Well, Valentine's day is just a day where one expresses their affections to their significant other. I'm sure you and Alisa have done that quite often in your own time, right?" Sakaki gave a light chuckle to him.

Drake blushed at his words. It's true that when he was alone with Alisa, he can be bold, if not flirtatious towards her. The leader blushed at how Sakaki just blatantly pointed out his thoughts. "W-well…..yes…" he replied meekly.

Teasing aside, Sakaki answered in a more understanding voice, "Then I'm sure it shouldn't it be any different for you."

"Huh?"

"The only thing you need to do is to express your love to her. So long as you are able to express that message, then that's all you need to do."

Drake took in the advice Sakaki gave; he pondered those words, as he gripped on the paper and lighter. "I'll…keep that in mind Sakaki. Thank you, and thanks for the lighter. I'll give it back it to you once I'm done."

"Sure."

Drake briskly left Sakaki's lab. As he stepped out, and the door slid behind him, he glanced at the paper in his hand. "Express my feelings huh? But how should I tell her though?" he thought aloud. Conflicted as he was, Drake wandered to the elevator, making a trip to the helipad to burn the paper.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE, IN THE FAR EAST'S KITCHEN…<em>

"Careful Alisa, you almost dropped one of the egg shells in there." Pointed Sakuya.

"Oh, whoops." Not letting the egg shell go into the dough, Alisa grabbed it. "And what do I do now?"

"Gradually pour in the water as you mix it. After that, scoop up the dough in small pieces on the sheet, and bake."

Alisa carefully did as she ordered, and started placing small pieces of the dough onto the sheet.

As Sakuya watched her, she then spoke up, "I have to say, I was a little surprised. You suddenly coming up to me and asking for help on how to make cookies. I thought you wanted to make chocolates."

"Well, Drake isn't really fond of sweet things, so I thought I'd give him something simple instead. And besides, I didn't even notice today's date until last night." Alisa dejectedly replied.

Being so busy with work and extermination missions, Alisa practically forgot that Valentine's Day was just around the corner. Just this morning, Alisa asked for Sakuya's help on how people would celebrate Valentine's Day in Japan, and it put quite a surprise to her. Back at home, it would be the other way around; usually the men giving gifts to the women. For her, it was a first to take part in, and in Japan's style of celebrating no less.

"Putting that aside, how do you plan to give it to him?" grinned Sakuya.

Alisa blushed at her question; she wasn't wrong though, as this whole situation became a last-minute thing. With her voice quavering, she stammered, "I-I'll j-just to give it to him upfront. I won't do anything else, like secretly give it to him. He'd be disappointed if he didn't know it was me who made it."

Sakuya became a little taken aback at the response. Part of her thought that Alisa would just secretly give it to Drake. As she read between the lines of Alisa's words, she wondered if there's something else she's trying to say. "Really?"

Alisa nodded at her, all the while giving a deep-red blush. "Yeah. Besides…..I want to be there in front of him, as he shares my feelings….."

Slight pink hues dusted Sakuya's cheeks, as she started to feel a little embarrassed by Alisa's honesty. It was a first to see this honest side of Alisa, as she usually was concealing her feelings. She made a mental note to make sure to do the same thing for Lindow after this. Sakuya gave a determined smile and encouraged her. "I'll be cheering for you here on the sides!"

"Thanks Sakuya." Alisa just finished scooping out small bits of the cookie dough, seeing it spread around the cookie sheet. "How long should I bake this for?"

"About 15 minutes should do."

Alisa stepped over to the oven to set the heat and time. She opened the oven and placed the cookies inside, letting them bake.

"I'll clean the dishes for you Alisa."

"You don't need to do that."

"Don't worry about it. I've just been telling on how to make the cookies. The least I can do is lighten up your workload here."

"Oh, okay then. Thank you."

She gave a reassuring nod in return. Sakuya stepped to the sink, and realized there was no dish soap. She opened the cabinet underneath the sink to find more dish soap, but discovered there was none to be found.

"What's wrong?" asked Alisa.

"Looks like there's no dish soap. I'm going to go get some from my room. You just watch over the cookies okay?"

Alisa nodded, as Sakuya left the room leaving to herself in the kitchen. She watched the oven, eagerly waiting for the cookies to finish baking.

* * *

><p>Drake stepped out of the elevator and could see a few of the other unit members lounging about. He could see Kanon and Annette giving obligation chocolates to Shun, Karel, and Brendan. The small group noticed Drake, and happily greeted him.<p>

"Hey, Drake." Chirped Kanon. "Happy Valentine's Day. Here, a thank you gift for helping me so much and for being so patient with me." She brought out a small box of chocolates and handed it to Drake.

"Happy Valentine's Day, leader. I'd like to say thanks too for helping me. " Smiled Annette, as she did the same as Kanon.

"Oh, uh, thanks you two. I'll make sure to find a good return gift." Out of pure politeness, Drake accepted the chocolates, though he felt a little sad that he will be eating sweet things later on. As he placed the gifts in his jacket pocket, he looked among the small group. "I only see a few of you here," Tatsumi, Gina, Lindow, Soma and Kota were missing. "Where's the others?"

"Gina's not interested in this, so she's off shooting aragami. Tatsumi, you can already imagine him with Hibari. Soma? Well, I haven't him seen him since yesterday…" replied Kanon.

"Knowing that guy, he's probably going incognito because of Valentine's Day." Said Drake.

"That's true." Responded Annette, easily imagining him doing so.

"Lindow, well I'm sure he has his own plans with Sakuya. And as for Kota….." Kanon trailed off on her sentence.

"Huh?"

"He's giving out reverse chocolates to any girl that gives him chocolate." Finished Annette.

"He even gave us some." The two showed their store bought chocolates from Kota.

Drake became surprised at that. He expected Kota openly wanting to get chocolates from the girls. Or complain of being the only man with no girl. "Why's he giving out reverse chocolates?"

"Money issues. He says that he's deep in the red, and doesn't want to gather more money through more missions, as he's already exhausted with all of the extermination missions. Apparently, some of his female neighbors in the outer ghetto tend to give him extravagant gifts in order to make him buy even more expensive return gifts on White Day." Explained Annette.

Drake imagined Kota giving out reverse chocolates to every girl who gave him chocolates. He snickered at the thought of Kota struggling to buy extravagant gifts when White Day would roll around. Drake looked around the room, trying to find one more person.

Kanon noticed his gaze wandering. "Are you thinking about Alisa, Drake?"

He sheepishly nodded as he let his actions become obvious.

_How cute…._Thought the girls.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday." Answered Kanon.

"Oh wait. I think Alisa is at the cafeteria's kitchen." Said Annette.

Drake froze at the statement. Did he just really hear what she just said? Feeling incredibly woozy all of a sudden, Drake nervously repeated his question. "She's where?"

"She's at the kitchen," repeated Annette, "I overheard from Hibari that she needed to use the kitchen and-"

Without letting her finish, all of a sudden, Drake immediately turned around and dashed for the elevator.

"What? Hey wait! Drake! Where are you-"

The doors closed, and the girls were left appalled by Drake's sudden leave. Annette became bewildered and wondered for the reason behind Drake's odd behavior. The new-type rookie turned her attention to Kanon. "I was about to tell him that Sakuya is with her. Why did he suddenly dash out?"

Kanon nervously laughed at her question, and assured Annette. "Uh, don't worry about it." Annette gave a confused look in return, not understanding her. _I'm sure he'll figure it out on his own._

* * *

><p>While waiting in the elevator, Drake nervously paced around. As soon as Annette mentioned that Alisa was in the kitchen, he felt like he was about to faint on the spot. His stomach churned and felt like it twisted in knots. He dreaded of what Alisa would add in her 'special chocolate'. <em>I hope I'm not too late. I hope I'm not too late. I hope I'm not too late. I hope I'm not too late. <em>The doors opened and Drake sprinted down the hallway. He found the door leading to the kitchen and barged in.

"Alisa!" Drake looked around the room, seeing nobody in here except for him. He could smell a sweet scent in the air, and saw a few dirty dishes in the sink. _I'm too late. _He thought, as he put two and two together.

"Drake?"

The leader flinched at the all-too familiar voice. He nervously turned around seeing Alisa at the door.

"Why are you here?" she questioned.

Drake didn't want to outwardly tell her that he was about to stop her from making her chocolates. "Uh…..I was looking for you." _I'm trapped._

Alisa blushed at his words. Her heart began to rapidly beat, as she tried to gather up her courage. The girl pushed herself to say what she wanted. "Really? That's…. good actually, because I….. wanted to see you too. I have something for you."

_No definite escape for me._

Alisa approached Drake, and pulled out a small wrapped bag. "Here, I made you some cookies."

Drake became a little surprised at the gift. "Cookies?"

"I know you don't like sweets, so I thought I'd make something simple instead. Go ahead; try it."

Drake took the gift in her hands and unwrapped it. He saw the small batch, and felt a bit relieved at how normal it looks. Drake eyed the small batch carefully; while doing so, he felt Alisa's expectant stare. He decided to push his fear aside and bite the bullet. _Urgh, forget about backing out. I'll eat this even if it makes me sick. _Drake took a piece, and took a large bite on the cookie. He then flinched at the taste.

"How is it?" Alisa asked nervously.

"It's….good. It's…..delicious."

"Really?! That's good. I was worried with how it would turn out, so I had Sakuya taught me how to make it."

_Sakuya? Thank goodness. _Drake felt incredibly relieved as he didn't need to deal with something serious on his stomach.

"But, I'm glad you like it Drake." Alisa smiled at him with a light shade of pink across her face.

Drake couldn't help but be stunned by her smile. He always saw her earnest smile, however this one felt incredibly different. He thought back to Sakaki's words.

"_The only thing you need to do is to express your love to her. So long as you are able to express that message, then that's all you need to do."_

"…..Hey, Alisa."

"Yeah?"

Drake showed the folded paper in his hand to Alisa.

"What's this?"

"Think of it as an early White Day gift. Take it."

Confused by his behavior, Alisa took the paper in his hand and unfolded it. As she read the contents, she became surprised by what she saw.

_I never believed in happiness. I never believed in joy. I didn't dare pursue any sentiment for others, as I thought it was impossible. Achieving or having these things was something I thought I could never obtain. Not in this unforgiving world, not in this post-apocalyptic land. That is until I met you. You blinded yourself at first, but realized what went wrong. You pushed yourself to gain back what you've lost, despite being pushed around by others. You then showed what you've learned and supported others through your own strength. You did more than just gained what you've lost; you gained something I couldn't. It was then that I realized that I couldn't obtain them, because I was alone. I'm grateful to have you by my side. I'm truly thankful for everything you have done for me, even as of now. But most of all, I'm glad I met you. Words can't describe how much you mean to me, neither are any signs of affection I show. But let me just say one thing to properly express it:_

_I love you, Alisa._

She stared at the letter, stunned by his thoughts and feelings that were written on it. A shade of pink came across her cheeks. Alisa looked up to Drake who was silent, face completely flushed, and avoiding eye contact. "Drake….."

"…"

The girl stepped over to him, her heart racing and the redness on her face not going away. Alisa gently grabbed Drake's face and in the next moment, she pressed her lips against his.

Drake became shocked by the sudden kiss. _Alisa…_ He slowly closed his eyes, contently returning the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her body. Drake then placed his hand on hers, and a resonance occurred between them. _Can I say it again?_

_Yeah, you can._

_I love you, Alisa._

_I love you too, Drake._

* * *

><p>She peeked into the small opening of the door, seeing two people closely holding each other. She stepped away from the room, not wanting to interrupt their moment. "I was just getting the dish soap." Sakuya mumbled to herself, with a slight red face. "Maybe I should go see Lindow and pester him for a little a bit." The medic sniper then turned around. She smiled to herself, feeling successful for supporting her best friend. In the bottom of her heart, she gave them her best wishes. "Happy Valentine's Day, you two."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Thanks for reading this one-shot till the end here everyone. I haven't updated any stories for quite some time, due to exams, and playing Fire Emblem: Awakening, so in order to make up for my absence, thought I'd give you this. To those who are following my other fic, Truth Behind His Past, please be a patient for just a little longer, as I'm still working on it. I'll try to update it as soon as I can.<em>

_And one more thing everyone: a certain flame user flamed my story and _**shamaj9901's **_story, _**Wrath of the Gods **_in the reviews._

**Silver and Gold Angels**

_We'd really appreciate it if you would help report the abuse of reviews. Make sure to watch out and block this user everyone! Be safe, and have a happy Valentine's Day!_


End file.
